Tales of Fairy Halloween
by Sakura Zala
Summary: La terrorífica época de brujas al estilo del gremio más querido de todo Fiore, todo lo que parecía una fiesta extravagante se transformó en los pensamientos más horrorosos y al mismo tiempo divertido de los protagonistas. Natsu Dragneel el paciente más recientemente ingresado al hospital psiquiátrico, un completo Piromaníaco; Gray Fullbuster, una patología nudista inexplicable...
1. Preparativos iniciales

Muchos, demasiados eventos se realizan como parte de las temporadas de festejos en la ciudad de Magnolia y por ende, el gremio de magos más respetado y querido por los ciudadanos participa muchas veces como representante de la propia organización y otras como anfitriones, por muchos es sabida la existencia del tan esperado **Hanami, **donde todos se reúnen alrededor de los árboles de cerezo florecientes para observar la luminosidad de sus colores cambiantes al anochecer y mientras esperan, los juegos de lotería y sus premios les entretienen. Podría decirse que el más importante de todos los eventos es el tan esperado desfile de **Fantasía, **organizado por Fairy Tail, donde toda la magia y el espectáculo son los invitados principales; el concurso de **Miss Fairy Tail** y aún no inventado pero soñado concurso de **Mister Fairy Tail **y qué decir de los aclamados **Juegos mágicos**, además de las celebraciones internas de **San Valentín** y **Navideñas,** puede que también un día les de por inventar el día del mago Fairyteliano.

La celebración que hace falta… es la engañosa y al mismo tiempo deliciosa celebración de Halloween, comúnmente catalogada como terrorífica… ¿Será verdad?

**FAIRY TAIL**

**TALES OF FAIRY HALLOWEEN**

**Capítulo 1 "Preparativos iniciales"**

Los tejidos arácnidos se visualizaban por doquier, incrustadas en las láminas del techo, paredes, pilares y en cada recoveco que se observara desde la entrada, dando la impresión de entrar a una vivienda sucia y abandonada en primera instancia, sin embargo, todas aquellas telas suaves entretejidas, no eran más que adornos colocados cuidadosa y planificadamente por el equipo de Shadow Gear, encargado de la decoración del gremio.

-¡Me parece que has puesto mucha de ese lado!, -grita la Mc Garden, mientras forma un cono con sus manos sobre sus labios, para que su voz logre llegar hasta Jet, quien ha subido hasta lo más alto de la escalera y coloca con nerviosismo los algodones deshilachados sobre la parte superior de la pared.

-¡¿Así está bien Levyyy?!, -pregunta de la misma manera el corredor, tratando de no voltear del todo hacia abajo, por miedo a la distancia reflejada en la altura de la escalera que ha escalado completamente.

-¡Nooo!, ¡Te dije que has puesto muchooo!, -trata de hacerse entender la pequeña peliazul, mientras otros magos, que ya han terminado con sus actividades designadas yacen descansando en las mesas, junto a otros que puede ni siquiera hayan iniciado con sus encargos, como el joven RedFox, quien junto a su amado gato negro, observan al equipo de Levy mientras decoran.

-Será mejor que vayamos por esas calabazas pronto Gajeel…, -se cruza de brazos Lily, -No puede sólo esperar a que vengan a regañarte otra vez, esa no es una actitud honrosa.

-Lo sé… sólo espera un momento más…, -sonríe muy a su manera el Tetsu no Dragon Slayer y se levanta.

-¡¿Qué diceees?!, -sigue tratando de interpretar las palabras de Levy, el hombre en la escalera, cuando intempestivamente una gran barra de metal se estrella contra la pared, justo al lado de la cabeza de Jet, lo que lo deja descolorido.

-¡Te dijo que había mucho!, -le gritó Gajeel y bajando la barra de metal, regresando su brazo a la normalidad, se observa como las telarañas han sido regadas por la pared, luego de recibir el impacto.

-¡Así!, ¡Perfecto!, -junta las manos Levy

-Gehee…, -sonríe nuevamente Gajeel

-…Levy…, -las lágrimas se le deslizan a chorros a Jet, al ver la escena, para luego darse cuenta que tratando de evitar el impacto del ataque de Gajeel, se ha movido hasta la esquina de la escalera, y empujándola con su peso cae de lado, -¡AHHHHHH!

-¡Jet!, -sale corriendo en su auxilio Droy.

Escena que parece tener la menor de las importancias a los ojos del Salamander, quien ubicado en otra de las mesas, se nota plenamente furioso y choca su puño contra la tabla.

-¡Esto no puede seeeeerrrr!, -levanta entonces sus antebrazos en forma de pose de lucha, cual estuviera a punto de liberar magia.

-Ja… pues es tal como lo ves Natsu.., -sonríe triunfador la persona que estaba del otro lado de la mesa, el mago de hielo, que parece contar con el ego más grande del mundo, al ver altivo hacia el Dragneel.

-¡Pero es que eso no es justo!, ¡Hay que volverlo a repetir!, -voltea entonces el pelirosa hacia Mira, quien es la causante de su disgusto y celebración respectivamente.

-¡¿Qué estás hablando ojos halados?!, ¡Si fue totalmente justo!, -se molesta también Gray

-Ara ara… cálmense los dos, -voltea molesta hacia cada uno, para luego sonreír como de costumbre, -Natsu, tienes que aceptarlo, esta vez Gray tuvo más suerte.

-¡¿Lo veees?!, -sonríe triunfador Gray, mientras atrás, escondida detrás de uno de los muros de madera, la maga de agua observa la escena con corazones en lugar de ojos.

-¡Juvia lo sabía!, Gray-sama siempre será el ganador para Juvia…, pero… ¿Qué habrá ganado Gray-sama?... ¡Cómo sea, lo importante es que ganó!, -corazoncitos de desprenden de su cabeza y sigue observando.

-Entonces me parece que con esta rifa ya tenemos entregados todos los disfraces, -camina hacia los tres reunidos en la mesa Erza, quien vestía su traje de bunny girl.

-¿Y… a qué vienen esas ropas?..., -la mira ciertamente nervioso el Ice Maker.

-Pues, ya que todos sabemos de que nos disfrazaremos será mejor ir acostumbrándonos, -se lleva las manos a la cintura orgullosa.

-Ahh… claro…, -voltea hacia el lado contrario el Fullbuster.

-¡AHHHHHH!, -sigue observando la escena la Loxar, -¿Cómo se atreve a llegar a pararse al lado de Gray-sama vestida así?, -aprieta con la mano la pared agrietándola.

-Todos saben que el disfraz de Vampiro es el más relevante en el Halloween, y ya que la fiesta estará abierta para todo el público de Magnolia, espero que seas un digno representante del gremio con ese disfraz, estoy segura que me harás sentir orgullosa, -le pone la mano en el hombro al Fullbuster, la Scarlet.

-¡Por eso yo quería ser el vampiroooo!, -sigue molesto el Salamander, -¡Un Vampiro escupe fuegooo!, -hasta su lengua se mueve serpentina de la emoción de sólo pensarlo.

-¡ESO NO SERÍA NADA LLAMATIVO!, -le recrimina la peliroja.

-¿Gray-sama?... ¿Será el vampiro?..., -se sonroja al instante y un nuevo cine mental se crea en su mente…

"Oh… la doncella que ha caído presa de los encantos del chupasangre…, -se trata de ella misma vestida con un vestido medieval, tomada de las manos por el embellecido Gray sin camisa y llevando la capa de Vampiro, quien se acerca lentamente a su rostro cual fuera a besarla, pero segundos antes de hacer contacto con sus labios, le muestra el par de colmillos que sobresalen de sus demás dientes y seguido se los clava en el cuello".

-¡AHHHHHH!, -el tono de rojo se intensificó en su piel hasta humear, -¡Juvia quiere a un Gray-sama de Vampiroo!, -sigue mirando.

-¡Chicos!, -llega corriendo hasta alcanzar la mesa donde se encontraba reunido su equipo la Heartfilia.

-¡Hasta que llegaste!, ¡Llevamos un buen rato esperando!, -la mira molesto el Salamander

-Sí… Happy me ha contado todo, lo siento, -le sonríe.

-Ya Natsu… el hecho que hayas perdido no significa que el mundo se acabe, -le regaña también el felino azul que ha llegado junto con Lucy.

-¡Tú lo dices así porque jamás podrías haber sido el Vampiroo!, -le devuelve la estocada.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo Natsu?!, ¡No es justo que seas así conmigo sólo porque Gray te ganó!, -vuela hasta esconderse a espaldas del pelinegro azulado, -¿Verdad Gray?

-Bueno… yo que puedo decir… ¡Más que es verdad! Jajajajaja, -se ríen ambos mago de hielo y felino del Salamander.

-¡Ya!, Dejen de estarse comportando como niños y miren esto, -les interrumpe Lucy, llamando la atención de todos.

Coloca sobre la mesa un extraño pergamino.

-No me digas que una cosa como la magia del Changelin que yo ya no quiero volver a pasar por eso, -suspira el Fullbuster

-Ni que lo digas…, -un color azulado se posó sobre la frente y ojos de Mirajane.

-Bueno… la verdad es…

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, Tales of Fairy Halloween, Capítulo 2 "¿Estoy soñando?, ¡Que alguien me despierteee!, ¡No se lo pierdaaan!**

Jajaja, bueno, tenía ganas de escribir algo de Halloween, así que como tengo mi Tales of Fairy Christmas y mi Tales of Fairy Valentine, me dije ¿Por qué no? xDDD.

Espero les haya llamado la atención. ¿Dudas, ideas?, ¡Todo se acepta!, ¡Directo al review!

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


	2. ¿Estoy soñando?

Muchos, demasiados eventos se realizan como parte de las temporadas de festejos en la ciudad de Magnolia y por ende, el gremio de magos más respetado y querido por los ciudadanos participa muchas veces como representante de la propia organización y otras como anfitriones, por muchos es sabida la existencia del tan esperado **Hanami,**donde todos se reúnen alrededor de los árboles de cerezo florecientes para observar la luminosidad de sus colores cambiantes al anochecer y mientras esperan, los juegos de lotería y sus premios les entretienen. Podría decirse que el más importante de todos los eventos es el tan esperado desfile de **Fantasía,**organizado por Fairy Tail, donde toda la magia y el espectáculo son los invitados principales; el concurso de **Miss Fairy Tail** y aún no inventado pero soñado concurso de **Mister Fairy Tail**y qué decir de los aclamados **Juegos mágicos**, además de las celebraciones internas de **San Valentín** y **Navideñas,** puede que también un día les de por inventar el día del mago Fairyteliano.

La celebración que hace falta… es la engañosa y al mismo tiempo deliciosa celebración de Halloween, comúnmente catalogada como terrorífica… ¿Será verdad?

**FAIRY TAIL**

**TALES OF FAIRY HALLOWEEN**

**Capítulo 2 "****¿Estoy soñando?, ¡Que alguien me despierteee!****"**

-¡Ya!, Dejen de estarse comportando como niños y miren esto, -les interrumpe Lucy, llamando la atención de todos.

Coloca sobre la mesa un extraño pergamino.

-No me digas que una cosa como la magia del Changelin que yo ya no quiero volver a pasar por eso, -suspira el Fullbuster

-Ni que lo digas…, -un color azulado se posó sobre la frente y ojos de Mirajane.

-Bueno… la verdad es…, -hace una pausa por algunos segundos y para seguidamente tragar saliva, puede que la explicación sea demasiado complicada…

-¡Ya Lucy!, ¡Cada minuto que pasa me intriga más!, -la mira emocionado el Salamander.

-Pues… la verdad es…, -prosigue, captando la atención de todos, que prácticamente le clavan la mirada expectantes. –La verdad es…

-¿Sí?..., -pronuncian todos al unísono.

-Que no tengo la menor idea, -sonríe despreocupada y se lleva una mano tras de la cabeza, acto seguido todos caen al suelo con las piernas hacia arriba.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios estás diciendo?!, -se levanta enfurecido el pelirosa.

-Aunque parezca extraño decirlo, el idiota tiene razón, ¿Cómo vienes a mostrarnos algo que ni siquiera sabes qué es?, -se cruza de brazos Gray, sabes lo peligroso que puede ser…, -termina de llamarle la atención.

-Es que chicos, estaba en el buzón de correspondencia del gremio, como no sabía lo que era lo traje para que ustedes lo miraran, ¡No es para que se pongan así!, -le recrimina al Dragneel.

-Muy bien, iré por el maestro a ver qué opina. –se retira Mirajane, mientras Juvia hace lo contrario, al notar el interés en el pergamino que llevó Lucy, decide acercarse, "No se trate de una artimaña para conquistar a Gray-sama".

-¡A VER DEJAME VER!, -Se escucharon las voces de todos al unísono y colocando sus manos al mismo tiempo sobre la antigüedad, parecen haberla activado, ya que se iluminó rápida y vivazmente frente a ellos, por lo que todos abrieron grandes los ojos y con una gota al lado de sus cabezas desaparecieron en un grito.

-¡AHHHHHHHH!, -mismo que terminó de sonar en medio del lugar al que fueron a caer, completamente rodeado de oscuridad; Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Juvia y Happy cayeron uno encima de otro en ese respectivo orden contra el suelo.

-Maldita sea siempre es lo mismo…, -se queja Gray, aún con las chicas encima

-¡Eso dices y no haces el intento de moverte Temee!, -le recrimina Natsu, mientras patalea tratando de quitarlos de encima.

-¡Ohhhhhhhh!, -una voz desconocida los sacó de su discusión, tan aguda y estridente que prefirieron conservar la calma y ponerse en guardia. -¿Así que ustedes son los que cayeron en mi trampa del dulce o truco?, jajaja, lo mandé a todo los gremios del país para comprobar quien sería el más idiota de tomar en manos el pergamino encantado, ¡Felicidades!

Ante las palabras del ente misterioso, todos vieron de reojo a Lucy, quien se encoge de hombros. –Ya les dije como fue…

-¡Ahora comienza el reto!, ¡El truco!, ¡Tratar de salir!, -se escucha solamente esa indicación y bajo cada uno de ellos apareció y agujero, por el que cayeron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por quéeeeee?, -el grito de Lucy

-¡¿Y los dulceeees?!, -el grito de Natsu

-¡Aye!, -Happy

-¡Lo repito!, ¡Siempre es lo mismoooo!, -cae Gray

-¡Gray-samaaaaaa!, -le sigue Juvia

-¡Kya!, -La reconocible expresión de Erza.

-¿Acaso dijo… Kya?..., -la voz desconocida.

Cual se tratara de una especie de túnel oculto e intercomunicante, los caminos de Natsu y Erza se unieron, lo mismo que el de Gray y Juvia, mientras Lucy fue con Happy

Después de algunos segundos de ir cayendo, finalmente llegaron a su destino, luego de la impresión del descenso, al abrir los ojos, se encontraron en el lugar menos esperado…

_A veces… lo más anhelado, puede tornarse en la peor pesadilla…_

-¿Cuántas veces no deseaste que su locura fuera curada?... es verdad que amas al gremio como es… pero llegaste a pensar que podrían comportarse mejor…, -la voz misteriosa.

-¿Escuchaste eso Happy?, -se asusta Lucy, al no recibir respuesta busca a su compañero felino y los ojos se le salieron más allá de la exageración, al notar que junto a ella había un gato común y corriente rascándose las pulgas, llevaba un collar con la leyenda del nombre "Happy".

-¿Otra vez hablando con el gato señorita Heartfilia?, no se preocupe, ya verá que su estancia en este centro le ayudará a recuperarse, -es escoltada por un guardia de seguridad, nada más y nada menos que Hibiki de Blue Pegasus.

-¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!, -grita con todo su ser, lo que transporta la cámara al siguiente escenario.

-¿Cuántas veces no deseaste que se fijara en ti?... es verdad que amas a ese hombre como es… pero llegaste a pensar que podría mostrarte más atención…, -la voz misteriosa.

-¿De qué está hablando?... Juvia no comprende…, -hace el comentario, pero al no obtener respuesta, busca en los alrededores y entonces nota que Gray está agachado a sus pies y tomándola de la mano.

-¡Juvia-samaaa!, -levanta la mirada para ella hasta con lágrimas en los ojos, -por favor… ¡Siéntase libre de hacer lo que quiera conmigo!, ¡Yo su leal sirviente y esclavo sexual!, -la mira con ojos de corazón y corazoncitos que se desprenden de su cabeza.

-¡¿AHHHHHHHHH?!, -le sorprende tanto, que no sabe cómo reaccionar y lo mira hasta horrorizada, -¿Gr.. Gr…Gray-sama?..., -hasta que una burbuja parece reventarse en su cabeza y sus ojos se transformaron en corazones también.

Llevando la cámara al siguiente escenario.

-¿Cuántas veces no deseaste comprobar si serías más fuerte?... es verdad que amas a todos tal y como son… pero llegaste a pensar que no sería mala idea ver un cambio…, -la voz misteriosa.

-¿Un cambio?..., -se pregunta Erza, -¿Escuchaste eso Natsu?, -entonces se lleva una mano a la garganta al sentir su voz mucho más ronca.

-¿Qué dices Erza-kun?, -una joven de cabellos rosas la mira (lo mira) con unos grandes ojos marrones.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!, -se espanta de sobremanera el Scarlet xDD.

Llevando la cámara nuevamente al primer escenario.

Lucy estaba siendo guiada hacia su cuarto, mientras caminaban podía ver a cada uno de los locos, digo los Fairys.

-Estos son algunos de tus nuevos compañeros… tenemos aquí a Natsu Dragneel… un grave problema de alucinación… dice haber sido criado por un dragón… por lo que se ha convertido en un extrovertido piromaníaco… no te acerques a él…

-¡Karyuu no Houkooo!, -invoca el aliento de dragón de fuego, pero de su boca no salen más que sus gritos.

-Natsu…, -lo mira preocupada.

-En la siguiente celda digo habitación… tenemos a Gray Fullbuster, con un extraño complejo exhibicionista, nudista y aún más a altas temperaturas… no te acerques a él.

-Gray…, no… ¡Nada de esto está bien!, -se revela finalmente Lucy y cual sus gritos llegaran a los escenarios de Juvia y Erza, ambas abren grandes los ojos.

-Lucy… tiene razón… este no es Gray-sama…, -piensa Juvia al ver al sujeto que no ha dejado de admirarla desde que llegó.

-No es necesario cambiar tan drásticamente para ser más fuerte…, -piensa Erza, que ha vuelto a ser una chica.

-Es verdad… que mis amigos están completamente locos… ¡Y es verdad que el gremio es un escándalo!, ¡Pero es así como los quiero!, ¡No los cambiaría por nadaaaa!, -grita con todo su corazón Lucy y estalla la fantasía a su alrededor, volviendo a la oscuridad.

-Gray-sama… algún día le corresponderá a Juvia… cuando eso suceda… ambos serán la pareja más indestructible que exista, ¡Porque Juvia no dejará de amar a Gray-sama así como es!, -refleja todos sus sentimientos con su voz y explota la fantasía a su alrededor también.

-La fortalece proviene del espíritu… ¡Y sólo podemos llegar a ser más fuertes siendo nosotros mismos!, -se expresa también Erza y aparece junto a los demás en la oscuridad.

-¿Qué… demonios pasó?..., -se queja Gray con una mano en la cabeza.

-Sí… yo tampoco recuerdo nada…, -está extrañado Natsu.

-Sólo recibieron la lección que necesitaban… y que mejor que con un buen susto…, -la voz misteriosa se transformó en la de Makarov.

-¡Master!, -lo reconoce Erza, entonces sonríe, -…Gracias…, -mencionan las tres chicas al unísono, mientras Natsu, Gray y Happy se miran entre si con interrogación.

Acto seguido son transportados nuevamente hacia el gremio.

-¡AHORA QUE LA FIESTA COMIENCEEE!, ¡TODOS A BEBER Y COMER HASTA REVENTAAAR!, -exclama el 4to y a la vez 6to maestro de Fairy Tail.

-¡Lucyyy vamos a asustar genteee!, -se emociona Natsu.

-¿Sustos?... ya no…, -se encoge de hombros y sale una gota al lado de su cabeza.

FIN

Jajajaja, bueeeno, pura tontería se me ocurrió para este fic, jajaja, pero espero aún así les haya gustado, me pareció que era una buena manera de hacerlas reflexionar y tenía que escribir esto antes de que terminara el 31 de octubre, wow dos capis en un día, estoy muerta xDD.

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


End file.
